


Its Not a Couple's Costume

by therogueheart



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck in a dress, Cheesy, Clothing is Genderless, Couple Costumes, Eddie Diaz's POV, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Halloween, M/M, No Smut, Safe For Work, Screen Reader Compatible, Screen Reader Friendly, Smitten Eddie Diaz, Stucky References, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000, boys loving boys, cheesy fluff, halloween fic, halloween party, idiots to lovers, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therogueheart/pseuds/therogueheart
Summary: Buck and Eddie dress as Captain America and the Winter Soldier for Athena's Halloween party. Eddie insists its not a couple's costume, until it kind of is.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 333





	Its Not a Couple's Costume

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspiration for Buck's costume, with a few minor changes made.](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/ea/4f/0c/ea4f0c54558370143316b5361cfe484c.jpg)
> 
> A brief note to state that Buck and Eddie kiss after they've had a few drinks, but are both fully aware of their actions and are fully consenting.  
> Its nowhere near Halloween, but I thought of Buck wearing a dress the other night and needed an excuse/plot to make it happen.  
> I hope you all enjoy!

When Buck had suggested they find best friend costumes to wear to the Halloween party, Eddie had readily agreed. He’d been even more enthusiastic when Buck had suggested something Avengers themed, and it hadn’t taken them long to settle on Captain America and his best friend, the Winter Soldier. 

There was no question of who was going as who and Eddie had spent the night perusing for the perfect costume. He quickly realised that anything above a generic, crap quality Halloween store outfit was out of his price range, so he turned to creativity. 

He had a surprising amount of stuff he could use leftover from his days in the military. Black combat boots, a black tac vest, black tac pants and various holsters were dug out of storage in the attic (where Christopher couldn’t get to them) and a quick trip to a crappy Halloween store got him a few fake knives and guns that were just crappy enough he wouldn't risk anyone freaking out and thinking they were real.

He found a mask online and then turned to paper machè, aluminium foil and paint for the arm. It all took him a little over two weeks, which cut him kinda close to the date of the party, and he refused to let Buck sneak a look before then. In retaliation Buck announced that Eddie wasn’t going to get to know about his either, and it eventually became an agreement that they’d surprise each other on the day. 

He was thankful he’d skipped a few months worth of haircuts, and even Carla looked impressed when he came stomping down the steps, which he considered a win in the face of her reactions to his previous costumes. 

“Let me guess. You got a hunk of cute blond waiting for you at Bobby’s?” She asked him, a hand on her hip as the other fixed a stray lock of his hair. He shrugged at her, though his mouth tugged into a grin. 

“We chose best friend costumes this year” he remarked, tugging on his outfit. He could already tell that he’d only last an hour or two before he had to take off most of the layers. Heat was already crawling down his spine and bringing a flush to his cheeks. 

“Mm-hm, and I'm the Queen of Uganda” she eyed him, both brows lifting as she stepped back, her lips pursing. “Well, I guess all couples are best friends, when you think of it”. 

He opened his mouth but his phone began to buzz, and he dug around in his pockets for it, pointing a finger at her as though to say this isn’t over before he finally located it, answering it without needing to look at the screen. Buck’s ringtone had been a One Direction song ever since he’d found a 2014 tour hoodie in Buck’s closet. 

“Hey, man! Where are you? We’re all already here!” Buck’s voice was backed by the sounds of a party, music and chatter just loud enough in the background that Buck was shouting a little. The 118 didn’t get to celebrate Halloween on the actual day, so they always celebrated a few days before, when the parents handed their kids off to a sitter and Bobby arranged for covers and they spent the night acting like the teenagers they’d all once been. 

“Yeah, yeah. Hold your horses, cowboy. I’m coming” Eddie huffed in amusement, shaking his head and letting Buck ramble his goodbyes before he hung up. Carla was looking at him in amusement as he shoved a spare, lighter leather jacket under his arm and scrambled for the doorway. “We're not a couple!” He yelled as he slipped through the door, hauling it shut on her laughter. 

They weren’t a couple. No matter how it might look to anyone else, and Eddie didn’t let himself think about it on the drive over. Whenever he thought about it it became a self-depreciative, downward spiral and he was doing his best to keep out of that kind of funk, for his own sake as much as Christopher’s. 

He’d almost forgotten how uncomfortable tac gear was, but it was wholly worth the look on Athena’s face when she opened the door. “Well I think I know who’s winning the costume contest” she drawled, a hand on her hip. She herself had dressed as a Goddess of some sort, draped in gold finery and he pulled his mask down so she could kiss his cheek as he stepped inside. 

“Your blond bombshell is in the kitchen” she advised him, ushering him past and disappearing down the steps before he could tell her that he and Buck weren’t a couple. 

He was starting to feel a little like a parrot. 

He made his way around the room, greeting everyone and posing for photos and accepting the glass of beer that Bobby pressed into his hand on the way to the kitchen. He could hear people cheering and some clapping and he peered around the corner, only his reflexes saving him from dropping his drink all over Athena’s floor.

Buck was there, alright. 

On his knees in the middle of the kitchen, leaning back against Josh from dispatch’s stomach, with Josh’s hand cupping his jaw while he squirted whipped cream into his mouth. And as if that wasn’t enough of an assault on Eddie’s fragile sexuality, _Buck was in a dress._

A shiny, corset-style dress, with a flared out skirt and a set of red, knee-high socks, the outfit completed by a pair of clunky, blue Doc Martins and a pair of fingerless, red leather gloves. 

Buck swallowed the mouthful of cream and tossed his head forwards, throwing his arms up in victory with a cheer. It was then that Buck caught sight of him in the doorway and the moment seemed to suspend, both of them staring blatantly at each other while everyone around them looked on in amusement. 

“Oh, dude, that outfit is _so_ much better than mine!” Buck announced, shoving up to his feet and striding across the room, skirt bouncing and swishing around his thighs. The material was shiny and metallic and almost made Buck glow in the warm lighting. Eddie said a few quick hail Mary’s for the fact that Buck wasn’t wearing any makeup and then he was being pulled into an embrace, Buck’s nose tucking into his neck for a brief moment. 

“Christopher painted the star” he replied numbly, when Buck lifted his arm to inspect the design. All Eddie had really done is design some ‘metal plates’ out of paper machè, wrap them in aluminium foil and then attach them to a fabric sleeve cut off an old Henley. Christopher had demanded allowance to decorate it, and Eddie had given him a tub of red paint and allowed him to go nuts. The star was wonky and kind of looked more like a blob than a star, but the kid had been elated and Eddie remembered his smile and laugh every time he looked at it. 

“He did such a good job” Buck answered earnestly, petting the red mark before he dragged Eddie towards the table. “Come on! We’re playing drinking games”.

It took every ounce of control Eddie had not to look down as he was towed along, not to watch the way the skirt fell over Buck’s rounded ass. 

_Dios_ , but he’d have to go to Church and repent after this.

He didn’t intend on drinking much, but that notion seemed to fly out of the window faster than you could say ‘Buck in a dress’. His best friend had always been intoxicating - a shining force of nature that swept you up and took you along regardless of your original intentions. 

They played beer pong and Eddie won, and then there was a shout of “photo time!” and suddenly Eddie was being wrangled like a mustang into the main space, jostled into Buck’s space where he was welcomed with an open arm and a blinding smile. 

They posed over and over, in shots ranging from serious to silly to creative. It was the sweetest torture, having Buck draped over his shoulder or held in his arms like a swooning maiden, or plastered against his back as they held the fake guns and pretended to scope out the room.

After photos there was more drinking, and then somewhere along the line Eddie wasn’t just watching Buck dance, he was right up there with him.

Maybe it started when they were laughing at Chim trying to shuffle. Maybe it started when Eddie got jealous over Buck dancing with Kevin. 

Maybe it started when Eddie couldn’t stop himself from watching Buck move. Couldn’t stop watching the way the red and white stripes seemed to ripple when he danced like he was working a pole, hips grinding and body flexing. Or the way his skirt fluttered and swished. 

Either way, it started, and Eddie seemed to go from staring on the sidelines to dancing right up against Buck in the time it took to blink, burning in the heat from Buck’s body. They were both more than a little tipsy and Eddie was well aware they weren’t in a packed club where his desire could be concealed, but it didn’t matter to him enough in that moment to pull himself away. 

Buck was leaning backwards against his side, smile bright enough to blind as he tossed his hips in filthy circles, throwing his skirt out with each flick. Eddie didn’t know the song playing but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered when Buck was pressed up against him, when all Eddie wanted to do was put his hands on that tucked in waist, or under that flouncy skirt. 

Buck twisted and suddenly they were chest to chest, and Eddie blamed all the years Shannon had dragged him out on the weekends for the way that his hands went to Buck’s hips, thumbs pressing into the shiny plating of the bodice, feeling the way Buck breathed beneath it. 

Buck’s eyes were bright and his cheeks were flushed as his lips were bitten as dark as cherries. Eddie inexplicably wanted to lean forwards to see if they tasted like cherries, too. 

“We should dress up as Aziraphale and Crowley next year” Buck drawled at him, voice a little slurred, leaning closer to be heard over the music. Eddie’s heart thumped as he nodded, his throat dry despite the tequila shots he’d downed only moments before. Buck had made him watch the show a few weeks prior, raving about the comedy and the ‘ineffable husbands’. It made his heart pound and his guts twist to think of the fact that Buck was suggesting they dress up as people he viewed as in a relationship. 

“Whatever you want, Captain” he agreed, digging his fingers in and leaning closer when Buck looked at him like he’d hung the moon. Buck did that a lot, he’d found. Looked at him with such happiness whenever Eddie agreed with him or praised him or wanted to spend time with him. 

He shifted and almost without his permission his thigh found its way between Buck’s, bringing him closer together, taming Buck’s wide movements into something more intimate as they twisted slow, on-the-spot circles. Buck’s pupils were blown wide and when his pink little tongue slid over his lower lip Eddie was helpless but to track the movement. 

“You know,” Eddie found himself saying, one arm around Buck’s waist and the other hand on his hip, “I always thought Steve and Bucky were kinda gay”. 

“Yeah?” Buck’s voice was husked from all the shouting and singing he’d been doing. All Eddie could do was nod and then Buck was kissing him. 

Buck tasted like mango liquor and vodka and it was the best thing Eddie’d ever tasted, chasing it with a groan, fingers twisting in Buck’s skirt as they pressed together. He licked into Buck’s mouth and Buck’s hands were in his hair and them someone was whistling loudly and they broke apart, both looking around wildly at the crowd observing them. 

_“Ha!”_ Chim exclaimed, rounding on Hen. “You owe me $20. I told you they’d get together tonight”. Hen grumbled and huffed but dug around in her outfit for her wallet. Eddie’s cheeks were burning by the time he looked back at Buck, who looked caught out but still overjoyed, lips kiss-swollen and chest heaving. 

“Does this make me the Buck to your Bucky?” The blond asked him, hands dropping to his shoulders like he was worried Eddie might flee under the spotlight. And part of him wanted to, certainly. But the part that wanted to stay was stronger. 

“I’d rather you be the Buck to my Eddie” he murmured, and kissed him again.


End file.
